


indulgence

by Nacht



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacht/pseuds/Nacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, impatient Celegorm interrupts Maedhros. Maedhros turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I will someday work out for real how old I headcanon all of the Finwëans. That's what I was attempting to do, but then, this happened. Feedback is always appreciated in both kudos and comments.
> 
> Names used in dialogue: Nelyo is Maedhros, Tyelkormo is Celegorm, Makalaurë/Káno is Maglor, and Moryo is Caranthir.

"Kiss me,” Celegorm ordered.

Maedhros rolled his eyes with helpless irritation as Celegorm’s arms encircled his neck from behind and squeezed, fingers tangling in his collar. “I thought you promised to help Makalaurë until supper.”

Celegorm shook his head.

“I must have been mistaken, then.” Maedhros sighed. “There must have been some other devilish little elf who promised in your place using your name.”

“I’m not little,” Celegorm protested. “Not anymore.”

“You’re littler than me.” 

Maedhros reached behind himself to poke Celegorm with his pen.

Celegorm shook his head again and gave a brief shout, burrowing against Maedhros’ neck in order to hide his face.

His fair silver hair spilled down over Maedhros’ shoulder and covered up the notes he had been attempting to decipher. He set his pen aside, lips twitching, and gathered up the fallen strands. Celegorm went still as he wound them over his palm and around his hand, twisting them into a rope finer than silk, and tugged.

Celegorm’s breath hitched in chest.

“Why aren’t you with Makalaurë?” Maedhros asked.

“Káno told me to get lost because Moryo was fussing.”

“And so you thought you’d come bother me?” Maedhros felt his right cheek dimpling as he forced himself not to smile at Celegorm’s rushed and insistent explanation, which served as such a perfect representation of how he typically comported himself, rushing through his words and leaping into his actions.

Maedhros gave his hair another sharp tug, harder than the first.

Celegorm squirmed. “Nelyo.”

“Yes?”

There was frustrated pause.

Maedhros turned, straddling the chair he sat in so that the two of them were face to face. He kept his firm grip on Celegorm’s hair, refusing to let go even as he moved.

Celegorm’s face was tinged pink and dappled with summer freckles. 

Maedhros drank in the sight.

His lush, full lips were parted. His skin glowed soft and bright. And he had at last grown tall enough that Maedhros, sitting down, was forced to tilt his chin back and look up to meet his eyes.

His eyelashes, just as pale as the rest of his hair, were long, thick enough to brush his cheeks when he blinked.

He was arresting, caught as he was in the throes of adolescence.

Maedhros couldn’t help but think that youth suited him.

His second-littlest brother, no longer quite a child, not yet quite a man.

He leaned forward with renewed interest. “What did you want, Tyelkormo?”

Celegorm’s impatience flared. Maedhros’ observation must have given him enough time to startle himself out of his previous hesitation and embarrassment.

His eyes darkened, and he said, “I want you to kiss me.”

Maedhros laughed softly. “Very well.”

Celegorm was scowling when Maedhros pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. And his scowl only grew when the gesture remained chaste and familiar.

“Like that?” Maedhros asked, sitting back.

“No,” he snapped, but he paused after that, falling silent.

His face was an even deeper shade of pink than it had been, and he nearly stamped his foot when he saw the way that Maedhros was grinning at him. His bare toes shuffled against the floor.

Maedhros watched him bite his lip, his uncertainty clearly building up again, and for a moment he felt almost a bit bad about teasing him.

But then again, Maedhros himself hadn’t had any indulgent older brothers to practice romance on, and on the whole he considered a moderate amount of gentle and forgiving amusement to be a fair enough repayment for never having to risk outright rejection amongst his peers. He remained silent and waited for Celegorm to make the next move.

It thankfully didn’t take him too long to find his courage again. Maedhros hadn’t thought that it would.

“Give me a real kiss,” he said, and Maedhros complied.

He reached out to cup the back of Celegorm’s neck, and he drew him down until their mouths were centimeters from each other. He ghosted his breath against Celegorm’s lips, letting them linger on the edge.

Celegorm surged down to meet him.

Their lips crashed together. Maedhros yanked Celegorm’s hair, still wrapped tight around his hand, and Celegorm shivered all over, moaning against his mouth.

He moved with an eagerness to please and a genuine lack of experience, sucking and slurping at Maedhros’ lips until Maedhros steadied him, stroking the back of his neck and using gentle but insistent pecks and brushes to establish a more pleasing rhythm.

Celegorm fell into it. The tension relaxed slowly from his shoulders, and Maedhros felt him smile against his mouth. He was proud of himself, clearly, and Maedhros considered that he had every right to be. 

He was a skilled learner.

The two of them kissed in the same style for some time. Their lips never quite broke apart, touching always, melding against each other and discovering all of the various ways they could fit.

Maedhros hummed.

Celegorm hesitated.

Then, without further warning, Maedhros brushed his tongue against Celegorm’s bottom lip.

Celegorm cried out.

The whimper he trailed off into sent a spike of arousal down Maedhros’ spine, but Maedhros ignored it, pulling his tongue back and clamping his lips shut, attempting to return to their earlier rhythm.

Celegorm quivered under his hand, and when he moaned again his lips parted fully so that Maedhros was forced to dodge around them, fearful of taking their kissing too far too fast.

But it wasn’t long after that before Celegorm suddenly broke away.

His skin was so flushed now that he appeared almost luminous, and his lips were dark red and swollen as he stuttered out, panting, “Nelyo, I. I have to go. Right now.”

Maedhros glanced down and saw that he was clutching himself through his leggings, the length of his member hard and obvious. He was clearly on the brink of coming in his pants.

Maedhros laughed, utterly delighted.

Celegorm, somehow, managed to turn even brighter.

Maedhros, still laughing, gave Celegorm’s hair one last tug and released him.

“Go on then,” he said, making shooing gestures with his hands. “And when you’ve finished up you should get back to Makalaurë since he’s undoubtably already looking for you.”

Celegorm fled the room so fast Maedhros was more than sure he hadn’t heard most of his words, if he’d even heard any of them at all.

But he did not care.

He pressed his fingers to his lips, which were stretched wide into a grin and still tingling with the aftereffects of kissing, and half-heartedly attempted to cease his laughter. Several seconds passed before he gave up.

He definitely did not miss being Celegorm’s age.


End file.
